Matt's fatal mistake
by EpicMustacheMonkeyProductions
Summary: This is my first story on my new account so please be nice, if you want me to upload a certain type of story please ask...also if you want to see my friends writing, very graphic yaoi o.o, then i will. Rated M for the boys language just to be safe ... Please read on


**This is my first story on my new account so please enjoy, rated M for matt and Mello's language. Just to be safe ;)**

Matt's fatal mistake

SLAM, the door to the apartment was slammed open as the blonde 19 year old angrily walked in. The apartment was a mess. Books, chairs, tables, games, cushions were all over the floor from past Mello-fits and all. Mello flipped tables and chairs as he made is way through the mess and to his and his boyfriends bedroom. The blonde slammed that door and dived onto his and matt's bed and fell asleep almost straight away.

Matt opened one eye. He was gaming in the living room when he heard his ticking time bomb of a boyfriend crashing up the stairs to their apartment. The red head thought that the safest thing to do was to just pretend to be asleep so he didn't get a chair thrown at his head like last time Mello had a fit over nothing particularly important. Matt was kind of worried about Mello's condition. A week ago Matt took Mello to see a therapist. It turns out that Mello is suicidal and has teenage depression, not to mention his addiction to guns and chocolate. After the visit Matt hid all of Mello's guns hoping that the crazy blonde will not try to die.

Matt stayed still for a few for minutes just to make sure it was safe. When Matt was certain he sat back up and turned on his game once again. Mello, after hearing the game as he was not fully asleep, decided to scare the Jeevus out of Jeevas. He slowly crept out of the bedroom and over to the couch were Matt was sitting...When Mello saw that Matt was at a dark part in his game he jumped up and shouted in matts ear "BOOO". This made Matt scream and drop the controller on the floor. Mello, content with matts reaction, started laughing then walked around and sat next to the startled 18 year old. "Mello that was not funny" said Matt after he calmed down "that fucking scared me", "that was my plan mattie-matt" smiled Mello as he leaned against matt. The red head just sighed at his lovers childishness. Matt looked at his watch and suddenly remembered what he had planned. The gamer grabbed Mello's arm and pulled him down to the car park and pushed him into the red car, he got in the car himself and started to drive away from the apartment. "Matt were are we going" asked a curious Mello looking out the window, it was rainy and stormy. "You will see" said matt as he drove the car through the city. Mello nodded and sat back to enjoy the ride.

Matt's phone stared to ring so Mello picked it up and put it on loud speaker do Matt could hear. "Hello?" Asked Matt. The person on the other end of the phone was Matt's older sister, his younger sister had a nervous break down and didn't survive through the night. "WHAT" screamed the red head as he slammed his foot down on the break, stopping in the middle of. A junction. The 18 year old did not realise that this was his fatal mistake. The blonde reached over and put a hand on Matts shoulder trying to comfort the crying red head, Mello knew that Matt had always adored his younger sister and that this must be hard for him. This was when Mello saw the ASDA truck heading towards the car, obviously it didn't see them as it was dark and stormy and rainy... "Um...matt?" Spoke Mello quietly, "not now mells" said Matt slowly not aware of the truck heading this way. Mello waited a dew more seconds when the truck was half way he tried again "Matt, this is important". Matt ignored Mello, not interested in what the chocolate addict needed.

"MATT ! START THE CAR AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY" screamed Mello as the truck was almost upon them.

"What" started Matt as he turned his head just as the truck crashed into he side of the car, causing it to flip and fly turning over and over until it collides into the side of the road making it stop with a thud. During all this action all Mello could think about was his and Matts safety, more importantly Matt's safety, he could see his life flash before his eyes as the car tumbled and turned. Mello lunged forward wrapping his arms around Matt trying desperately to save his lovers life as well as his own.

When the car finally stopped moving Mello squirmed around in his seat so he was facing Matt "that...was...AWESOME" shouted Mello throwing his arms in the air expecting Matt to agree but all he got was silence, Matt was facing the other way so Mello couldn't see his face. "Matt...you alright" said a concerned Mello as he pulled Matt so he was facing him...The blonde was not prepared for what he saw.

Matt's head and neck was bend over as if he was asleep in his chair, Mello knew fine well that Matt wasn't asleep, He felt tears form in his eyes as he realised what had happened, He felt tears drip down his face and land on his knees. Unlike himself matt hadn't survived the car crash. Basically when the truck hit the side of the car the impact of the two vehicles forced vibrations up the side of the car snapping Matts neck causing him the die instantly before the car even started turning.

Mello knew that he should be grateful for surviving as a crowd of people gathered round the car. Somebody had obviously seen the crash and called for help. A few seconds later paramedics came breaking into the car checking to see if everyone was alright, most of them focused on Matt as one came to see if Mello was alright, Mello told the he was alright...he had no injures except for the stabbing pain in his leather heart. All the medics were checking Matts heart and pulse and god know what else, they were stupid enough to believe he would live but Mello knew to well that he wouldn't...not after the impact of the truck anyway.

Matt opened his eyes and looked around, he was on a stretcher with lots of people gathering around him. He sat up believing he was alive, but then he looked down and saw his body still there...Matt knew from there that he was no longer alive, the crash had killed him and probably Mello's heart. The red head stood up and the first thing he looked for was his blonde lover, he knew Mello would be alive because Mello was to stubborn to die now. Matt noticed a blonde figure making its way through the crowd, beading towards his and Mello's apartment. That was when Matt knew that it was Mello so he followed him.

The blonde burst through the doors of there apartment heading to the kitchen, 'what is he doing' thought the ghost as he watched the chocolate addict grab thr olive oil and his old cigaret lighter, that was when it hit him...Matt knew exactly what Mello was planning on doing. Mello headed back into there bedroom, the idiot poured oil all over himself and the bed were he lay. "No Mello, don't please, i love you and you don't need to do this" Matt spoke even though he knew nobody could hear him. Mello sat down on the bed as tears fell down his cheeks. "Matt...I'm so so sorry, this was my fault. If I hadn't screamed and just started the car then we would both be alive now, not just me. But I will be joining you soon, I Carnot live without you matt...I love you" said the blonde as he lay down on the bed, lit the lighter and let it lie next to him as the bed and himself slowly got covered in flames. The fire flicked and nipped at the blondes delicate skin, "Mello...get out of there" Matt whispered now crying himself. Mello's vision started to sway, matt new he didn't have long. The room now was all in flames as the blonde fell into a great sleep, for ever.

Matt stayed still...he was watching the bed and Mello go up in flames from the desk at the other side of the room. The red head closed his eyes as he felt tears fall down his face when he smelt blood, that was Mello...gone "oh Mello" cried Matt. The gamer was shaking until he felt a pair of arms around his waist "I love you matt, always and forever" "and all of eternity" Matt finished thinking that he was no longer on earth, but of course he was wrong. Matt reopened his eyes and there was a slim blonde 19 year old staring wright at him. Mello smiled at him as he connected his lips with Matt's. Matt kissed back knowing that all because of his stupid behaviour him and Mello were now dead. Matt broke the kiss just to hug Mello so tight that the poor blonde had to hammer on the red heads back just to be free. "Sorry Mello" said Matt letting go. "So I guess thats it...were dead, now what" sighed Mello. "I guess that we will be together for all of eternity" Mello nodded in response.

Matt and Mello held hands as they turned to look in the smoky mirror opposite the bed, now all black and ashy. Matt put his arm around Mello's waist and pulled him closer. They slowly diapered into thin air.

People say that they have seen a outline of two men in there mirror at night, is this story true, did they really melt into the mirror, will they hurt or help you. Do they love or hate you. Will they kill or protect you...who knows...just to make sure to check your mirror when you go to sleep tonight. who knows what you will see.


End file.
